When Past Meets Present
by lil kandii
Summary: Dana is excited to go back to PCA after being away for 5 years. She hopes her secret crush Logan and her can be together but is shocked to find out that he's already in a relationship with Lola. How will the gang react to Dana's arrival. DL and LL
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**When Past Meets Present**

**Chapter One- Flashback**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Zoey 101 characters**

**Dana's POV**

Dana was on the plane back to PCA after 5 yrs. When she was leaving her home town, she was nervous at first fearing things had changed but the remembered Logan, her crush who she thought liked her, never sure. She remembered how much times her and Logan flirted especially when she helped him study.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Cruz ready to go?"_

"_Logan, my name is Dana only friends can call me Cruz."_

"_Hey I'm your friend." Logan said putting an arm around her sending good chills down her spine._

"_Fine call me Cruz. Whatever floats your boat."_

"_That's yacht to you." He said in a know it all voice. "And it will float if you're on it. Imagine us cruising together, laughing together, and making little Danas and Logans together." _

"_Right now I can imagine you failing history. And eww I would never go near a bed with you." Dana said in disgust. _

"_How bout we study in my room so we're not seen together since you hate people knowing we're friends. We won't even get near my bed plus my roommates are on dates with Zoey and Nicole." Logan suggested._

_Dana nodded wanting to be alone with him._

_In Logan's dorm_

_Dana and Logan sat beside each at the study table as she was explaining history to him._

"_We should make history together Cruz. It might increase my interest of the subject." Logan said._

_Dana turned away blushing, and then looking back said, "I'd rather see you flunk the subject." _

"_Oh, that just hurt right here." Logan said pointing to his heart._

"_Soon it'll hurt right there." Said Dana pointing at his treasure._

"_Then we can't make little Logans and Danas like we planned." Logan said._

"_You mean like you wished." Said Dana. _

Dana's flashback was interrupted when a flight attendant told her that the plane had landed.

_**Please good reviews…. this is my first fanfic story. Sorry this chapter's a bit short.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cheater

**When Past Meets Present**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Chapter Two: Cheater**

Normal POV

Dana got out the plane and saw Zoey and Nicole. Nicole screamed and ran over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Dana! Omigosh!" Nicole screamed and ran over and squeezed her tightly. Zoey ran over and squeezed her.

After all the hugging, Zoey said, "You look so different. WOW!"

Dana's POV

"Where are all the guys?" I asked.

"Oh we wanted it to be surprise, so we haven't told them you're coming yet." Nicole explained. "Anyways, let's go to PCA."

At PCA

When we got to PCA, Zoey suggested we go have a smoothie at the _Snack Shack_. When we got there we sat down with 3 other guys and a girl. My jaw almost dropped when I saw the guys were Chase, Michael and LOGAN! I wonder who the girl was.

"SURPRISE!" said Zoey. Everyone at the table looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes and grabbed me. "It's Dana!" Logan immediately spit his drink out.

""Eww gross!" said Nicole. I laughed

"Dana is that really you?" asked a surprised Logan. He got up and hugged me. "You look beautiful." I blushed. Everyone raised their eyebrows. I was loving this moment especially the look on the girl's face I didn't know why she looked so angry. She cleared her throat. "Oh umm Dana this is Lola my friend." Logan said pointing at the girl.

"I'm his girlfriend." Said Lola coldly.

"Oh yeah did I say friend?" said Logan nervously. "Here I'll help you carry your bags to room 101." Logan volunteered lifting up my two big, heavy suitcases. Man he was STRONG!

"I think her friends can do that Logan." Said Lola taking his arm.

"Exactly what I am." Said Logan shrugging Lola's hand off. I just shrugged, took my purse and followed Logan to room 101. I had brought two suitcases only but they were HUGE so I was real surprised when Logan lifted them effortlessly.

Room 101

Logan put my suitcases down and collapsed on an inflatable bed with a sign saying Dana. (Mine obviously.) I dropped my purse and sat down next to him. I couldn't believe he had a girlfriend. When I heard it, it felt like a million bricks had hit my head, and then on the way when Logan said they'd been dating for 4 months, it felt like 2 million bricks had hit my head. Logan could hardly stay with a girl for a week but 4 months. WOW! I didn't even know Logan was into girls like her. Lola had brown hair with blonde, pink and purple streaks. She seemed like she was the type of girl that was prep but tried to be wild. So fake. I didn't think he would be faithful so I decided to tease him a bit.

Logan's POV

So Dana and I were just sitting on her bed. She was so beautiful now. I mean she was gorgeous before but now she was WOW! I was about to get up when Dana put a finger on my leg and started going up and down sending chills up my spine. Good chills. I was gonna ask what she was doing but didn't want her stop. "That feels nice." I said.

"I wouldn't know." She replied. She stopped what she was doing and I did it to her. Soon my whole hand was rubbing her leg and slowly I went up to her stomach and poked her side knowing she was ticklish. She jumped up and laughed then started tickling me. Soon she was over me tickling like crazy. I was ticklish to so I laughed like crazy. Soon she stopped and we were just smiling at each other.

"Wanna make out?" I asked jokingly. She threw a pillow at my face.

"Kiss that." She said. She was about to sit down beside me but I moved over and she ended up sitting on my lap. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied. She rolled her eyes but didn't get off.

"How did you and _Lola_ start going out?" she questioned emphasis on Lola.

"Well believe or not, I asked my famous line, do you wanna make out and she actually said yes. I told you that girls can't resist that line."

"What am I then?" she questioned.

"An angel." I said then kissed her softly on the lips. She made the kiss deeper by wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her petite waist. Soon she opened her mouth and I did the same. It was a fun game of tennis. Tonsil tennis that is. I rubbed her back up and down with my arms. She put her tongue on the top of the inside of my mouth and went around in a circular motion then bit my bottom lip a bit which drove me insane. A good insane. "Wow!" I said. "So you do wanna make out." I smirked when we were done with each other. She won the tennis game.

"Yeah." She said then threw a pillow at me. "You big flirt."

"Oh I'm a flirt." I laughed. I imitated her and put a finger on her leg and went up and down.

"Whatever, I was just being a tease." She said.

So was I." I said back.

"The kiss." She questioned.

"Yeah, a tease." I answered blushing.

"Well then bye. I have to unpack anyways." She said but not in an angry way. "Oh, and thanks for helping me bring my suitcases."

"No problem." I looked at my watch. "I'm already late for my date anyways." I left her room and she closed the door. "Wow." I said quietly to myself thinking of what just happened. I ran to the PCA movie theater.

"You're late." Lola said coldly.

"Sorry." I replied out of breath since it was quite a distance to run.

"How long does it take to carry suitcases to her room and drop them Logan. Don't lie to me, what else did you do?" she said raising her voice a bit.

"Why are you overreacting? I did nothing. Just calm down." I said defending myself

"How am I supposed to just calm down when I know you probably kissed her. Gosh Logan I can smell her perfume." She said grabbing my shirt.

"What makes you think this isn't cologne anyways?" I said

"That's the best you could come up with?" she questioned in a calm voice.

"I didn't say it was cologne." I said sweating. "I said what makes you think it wasn't. She actually thought the room smelt bad, so she sprayed _Febreze_ from this little bottle in her purse. I mean you should have seen the bottle; it was probably like 5 inches only. I should probably get one and put it in my pocket. Spray it in my room, anywhere I go. I mean it's freshness in a bottle." I babbled.

"Logan!" she said sharply. "Look, the gang told me that you and Dana had a little flirty thing going on before she left."

"The gang told you that?" I said doing anything to change the subject. "You know you should stop talking to them." I saw a stern look on her face. "You know just for a while." I said nervously.

"Look here." She said grabbing me by the shirt with both hands. "If you were in that girl's dorm doing anything than putting her suitcases down," Then she raised her voice. "Because I know perfume when I smell it and that is exactly what you smell like. If you weren't just putting her suitcases down, I SWEAR TO GOD…"

"Whoa the movies gonna start soon." I interrupted looking at the watch I didn't have. "Wouldn't wanna miss the previews."

"You don't have a watch." She said coldly.

"Yeah, I'm psychic." I lied.

"Then tell me this, am I gonna dump you soon?" She asked with a fake smile.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my head. "Uuh no." I answered

I grabbed her into the theater. She sat beside Zoey, who was beside Chase, who was beside Nicole, who was beside Michael. I sat down beside Lola.

The movie was almost at the middle when I fake yawned and put my arm around her.

"Oh my god Logan, don't even!" she exclaimed. "If you still liked me we'd be making out!" Her voice was breaking

I opened my mouth and got closer to her. She slapped me.

"Don't even!" she said coldly. She stared back at the movie screen, frowning. I put my hand near my mouth and tried to make her smile. She slapped my hand away. "LOGAN! OH MY GOD QUIT IT. IT'S NOT FUNNY. JUST LEAVE" she yelled. A security guard came with a flashlight. He shined it in our faces.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Guys, you're ruining this for everyone." Said Zoey.

"It's okay." Lola said sweetly to the guard. The turned to me and in a cold voice said, "He was just leaving."

"Men." The guard said. "Hate 'em all." Then she sniffed.

"Hey." I defended.

"Just go!" boomed the guard.

As I left, I noticed Lola slump in her seat. "You should sit up straight." I advised.

"Logan leave!" she said.

"No seriously, if you're gonna be an actress…"

"GO!" she yelled. The guard looked at her. "Sorry." she mumbled.

I decided to go to the beach. Dana would probably be there. I needed to get away from all the yelling.

Dana's POV

After I unpacked, I called Zoey to ask where she was and she said Nicole, Lola and her were on a triple date. She said her phone was on vibrate and had to go since she was watching a movie. I didn't care where Lola was. I decided to go down to the beach and watch the sun go down.

At the Beach

I sat down on the sand enjoying my alone time, then I heard footsteps. I hoped it wasn't Lola. For some reason I just didn't like her. I mean what kind of name was Lola anyways. It was just a mix between Lolo and Lala, two very dumb words. The person got closer and sat down next to me. I turned to see it was Logan.

"The sky's beautiful." I said.

"Like you." I think I heard him say, but when I asked he said "Nothing." "So, let me guess, you couldn't stay away from me, so you came back."

"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically.

"Knew it." Said Logan. I rolled my eyes.

"I was being sarcastic dummy." I said. "Anyways what happened to your date?

"Lola and I got in a fight. She was being jealous over nothing." He explained

"You break up?" I asked

"Nope." He said

"Taking a break, seeing other people?" I asked

"Nope." He answered.

"Oh." I said.

I woke up in my bed. It was morning.

_**There will be drama between Lola and Dana in the next chapter. Promise. Plz review :) **_


	3. Chapter 3: King of Jerks

**When Past Meets Present**

**Chapter Three: King of Jerks**

Dana's POV

_I woke in my bed. It was morning._

I groaned. "What happened? Where's Logan?"

"Oh, Logan carried you _bridal style_ here. He said you fell asleep on his shoulder." Explained Nicole in a peppy, annoying voice. Who could be this happy in the morning?

"What did you say?!" Lola said coming back from a shower.

"Uuh, nothing." Nicole replied leaving with Zoey. (They were both already showered and dressed so they went to get breakfast before our classes.)

"Did Logan meet with _you_ after our date?!" Lola screamed.

"Uuh yeah." I said calmly. "He said you were jealous so he left."

"Me," Lola screamed, "jealous of YOU?!!!!! WOW. Logan must have really lost it."

"I think maybe you lost your special touch that gets him running back to you since he came to _me_ after your date." I said starting to pick up what I needed to go shower. I was trying to get her mad. She looked so funny when she was all worked up over nothing. "And just like Nicole said, he carried _me_ bridal style. Has Logan ever carried you bridal style? You're so skinny and light, he must have. Unless…" Lola's face was red now. "Oh, well never mind. Logan Reese." I sighed. "He's such a sweetheart really." I finished getting the last thing and heading out the door.

Lola grabbed my hair and yanked it. "Look you b-" she was cut off when Logan came in.

"Uum, Dana you left your scarf." He said. "What's going on here?"

Lola broke into tears. She ran into Logan's hands. "She was strangling me Logan!" she cried. "It was just self defense. She said I should back off. She also said something about you two being meant to be. She called me names and said you called me names last night when you were together. I didn't believe her." She started sobbing really hard. I heard she was a good actress but, WOW!

Logan looked at me surprised. "What's the matter with you?! Leave my girlfriend alone!"

"OH MY GOD; YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE HER?!!!!!!" I screamed. I couldn't believe this two faced jerk.

"Well, she is the one crying, Dana." He said

"You expect me to cry! You expect me cry? You expect me to cry." I said. "You know no matter how you say it, it still sounds crazy. I am Dana Danger Cruz! You really don't know me at all!!!!!"

"No obviously, I've never seen _this_ side of you!" said pointing at still crying Lola. I swear she was laughing now. Idiot couldn't even notice. He was too busy yelling at me. His girlfriend was the possessed one!

"Why are you even here, other than to accuse me?!" I asked rather loudly.

"Your scarf." He said.

"Well then hand it over idiot!" I said.

"Which half." He asked sweetly.

"What?" I asked looking at my scarf which was in one piece.

He ripped it in half, and then asked again sweetly, "Which half."

I couldn't believe my eyes. No Lola must be doing this. This wasn't Logan. Lola was playing an acting part where she had to look like a super FINE guy.

But it was Logan. This was the scarf my grandma, the only person that ever loved me had given me before she passed away. I screamed and slapped Logan. I was about to do it again but he grabbed my hand tightly. So much it hurt. I winced.

"Haven't you ever heard never to hurt a girl?!" I screamed in agony.

"You're a girl," he asked, "not with that scream." He laughed at his own joke as he imitated me. Meanwhile Lola seemed to be enjoying this.

"Yes Logan, I'm a girl and I've got the chest to prove it to you. Unlike your stick figure girlfriend!" Lola frowned. I stared at the scarf. It was ripped between the part that said _To: Dana_

_Love from: Grandma_

Now one half said, _To: Da_

_Love fr_

And the other half said, _na_

_om: Grandma_

I kicked him in his _treasure_. I wrapped my hands around his neck and started to choke him. It was either choke Logan or cry and I was not about to break down in front of Lola or Logan. He pushed to my bed and tore both halves of my scarf again leaving:_ To__ : Da___

_Lov__e fr_

_na_

_om: Gra__ndma_

I broke down. Lola left.

"Dana I…"

"Leave me alone!!!!!" I screamed.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…" he tried to explain.

"NO!" I screamed. "I don't wanna hear it! You can't just barge in here, accuse me of something I didn't do, and then tear up the scarf the only person that ever loved me gave me before died!!!!!!"

"I didn't know it…" he started.

"Leave!!!!!!!" I said throwing a glass object from the floor at him. He ducked and it hit the bedroom door. I then realized what I had thrown at him. It was something made of real emeralds that said D&L. He had given it to me years ago. It was broken now.

"Hey!" he yelled. "That was not cheap and you could have killed me just then." Then he saw me still crying and said, "I am so sorry. I…" He tried to say.

"Logan I swear to God if you don't go now, I will throw something else at you!" I screamed between tears.

He just wasn't getting the message. "Please just…" he said.

I held up a real diamond flower over my head ready to throw it. He'd also given to me when I was here before.

"Logan, I will not hesitate to throw this. I swear…" I said

"Come on Dana. You are not gonna throw that." He said in a know-it-all voice. I gave him a serious face and put my arm back a bit just about to throw it. He left. Idiot! What kind of girl would give up a diamonds? I wiped my tears. Then realized I was sooooooooo late to school! The first day of the semester; my first school day back here and I was late because of Logan Reese! I didn't think it was humanly possible to hate someone more than I hated him right now!

I smashed my fist against the closet hard at all the drama that had just happened. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I tear rolled down my cheek. He had made me cry. I was crying over a guy. Just like every other woman in my family.

Lola was probably going crazy wondering what had happened. I smiled at the thought. I quickly ran to shower and stuff. I dressed up a black tank top, black shorts and black sandals. I wore black eyeliner, black mascara; I put some pale foundation on, and then after considering, black lipstick. I would show Logan I was not happy at all and not to be messed with. I finished by putting on skull rings and skull earrings.

Logan's POV

After I left Dana's dorm, I went back to mine to shower and stuff, I changed and got ready for class. I was almost at homeroom, when I saw Dana. At least I think it was Dana. She was wearing all black with heavy makeup.

"Whoa!" I said. She gave me a dirty look and walked by. We got to homeroom around the same time.

"You're late." Said Mrs. Dennis. **(I just made that up). **

"Sorry." We both mumbled.

"Detention after school, okay." Mrs. Dennis said. Mrs. Dennis was a pretty nice teacher. Good looking too. Mr. Dennis was one lucky man. "Oh, Dana nice to see you back." Mrs. D. smiled. Dana mumbled something.

All through class, Dana gave me dirty looks. Like really dirty looks.

Slowly after school came which meant detention. Maybe I could talk to Dana then. I was so stupid for ripping her scarf. She cried which meant it was a very important scarf. Sometimes I don't think before I act. I hit my head against the wall a million times when I got back to my dorm. I had never seen her so mad. I bet she would try to kill me some other time. I knew she wouldn't throw the diamond at me. I think. I just didn't understand why she told Lola all the stuff she said. I had never seen Lola cry so hard. At first I thought she might be acting but shook the idea out of my head. Lola wasn't that bad. Maybe Dana still liked me so she told Lola the rumors. I wasn't sure.

Dana's POV

I wasn't going to detention. Not on my first school day back. I had an idea. Mrs. D. always seemed to understand me, so I would tell her what happened.

I went to my dorm to get the 4 pieces of my scarf and the broken crystal. When I got there, I saw Lola reading lines or something.

"Hi Dana," she said in a fake, sweet voice. I gave her the finger and left.

I found Mrs. D. still in the classroom. "Oh, hey Dana." She greeted. "I'm really sorry about the detention; just doing my job."

"Actually, I came to explain why I was so late." I took a deep breath and told her the whole story, leaving out the part where I cried.

"Oh, Dana I'm so sorry." Mrs. D. said giving me a hug. She looked at my scarf. "I know you wouldn't rip that scarf on purpose to get yourself out of detention or break that crystal thing. Don't worry, you can forget all about detention. You need time to heal." She was so sympathetic.

"Thank you." I said then walked away.

As I left I saw Logan going to detention. I walked by him.

"Dana skipping detention wont help anything." I just left. I decided to shoot some hoops to calm myself down.

At the basketball court, I saw Zoey. "Hey, how come you were late today?" she asked.

"Some jerk made me late." I said angrily.

"Oh my gosh, what did Logan do?" she asked coming over to me.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said missing my first shot. Man I was stressed out. If I got a zit because of this I would kill Logan.

Evening at the Beach

I sat legs in front of me and hands behind my back on the sand staring at the sky. The sun was just going down. It was beautiful. I cleared my head.

"Sky's beautiful." I heard a voice say. Please if there is a God, don't be Logan. I turned around. The whole world was against me. I got up to leave. "Wait, Dana." He said.

"Logan, get away from me. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"Well, for one, I love watching the sun go down and two, there's only sand and water so if you thrown those at me, it wouldn't hurt."

I smiled, then quickly got some sand and put it down his pants. He started jumping around, and itching. "Goodbye Logan." I said calmly.

"No wait!" he said grabbing me by the hand. Then from all that wiggling or something, he fell dragging me down with him.

"What is your problem?!" I screamed falling hard, luckily the sand was soft.

"Sorry." He said still itching. I rolled my eyes and left. I had to remember not to come to the beach too often. It wasn't really a nice, relaxing spot to go to anymore.

Room 101

I got my room ready to just fall on my bed but as luck would have it, Lola was there.

"Oh hello Dana, how very pleasant to see you." She greeted sarcastically. Zoey and Nicole were probably brushing their teeth.

"What now!" I said too exhausted to start a fight.

"Well, just to let you know, the Dean has to move you or me out tomorrow and since Nicole told him we would end up killing each other and three is the maximum number for a room this size, one of us is leaving." She said

"That's great." I said getting cozy in my bed.

"Well, I told him to move you since I was already here and your bed's inflatable, but he said that wouldn't be very fair. So I told him that you were like strangling me, but he needed a witness, which is where Logan comes. Of course he'll defend me since I'm his girlfriend.

Wow, this chick could talk. "Logan saw nothing but your fake tears." I stated.

"Like I said, I'm his girlfriend, and he also saw you cry Danger Cruz." Lola replied with a laugh.

I got up, walked to her bedside table, got her script and ripped it into fours.

"I hope you're ready to re-type that!" she said angrily. I ripped it into smaller pieces and threw it in her face. Nicole and Zoey came in and got into bed. I went to brush my teeth then came back and got into bed.

"Goodnight, friends, goodnight _Lola_; and by the way, Lola, you've got some paper on your face." I switched off the light. Tomorrow, somehow, I would make Logan defend me. I then fell asleep.

Logan's POV

I got up early and showered and stuff. I went to get breakfast. I got in line for pancakes. Dana had just got hers and was about to brush by me hard, but tripped on my leg and fell down, face in her food. She got up.

"Logan!" she screamed.

"I totally didn't mean to do that." I said apologetically. Why do these things always happen to me?

"Whatever." She said. "And I didn't mean to do this." She took the large bowl of syrup and dumped it on my head. Lots of kids laughed.

Sand in the pants, syrup all over; soon we'd be equal and she'd forgive me. Soon I hope. Dana wiped her face with some napkins, and then stuck some on me. She laughed along with some other kids, then left to get a table. I stayed calm. Soon this would all be over. Walking all over campus itching myself had really got me mad, but I stayed calm, it would all end soon. Dana knew I would stay calm through anything and she was taking advantage. I got my food and started to walk away.

"Hey Reese," Some guy on the basketball team said, "Look at the bright side. There are two. One, when we play basketball and you're on defense, you can really stick to the offense; and you never have to get up to get more syrup for pancakes again." He laughed hysterically with some other kids. Loser. He hated me because I gave him huge wedgies in class last year and put itching powder in his shorts before the basketball finals; also last year. Coach couldn't let him play at all.

I sat down alone. This would be a long sticky day.


End file.
